We Can Never Be
by Christian West
Summary: Hibari Kyouya, resident badass, is unintentionally falling for Ryohei Sasagawa, resident nutjob. When Hibari's thoughts are interrupted one day, he ends up in the worst situation possible. Very little fluff, yaoi and angst. Some OOCness. 3318 [permanent hiatus]
1. In the beginning

Hey! I'm Phantom Requiem Shadow, or Phantom for short. This is my first Ryohei x Hibari fanfic, so if it's terrible I'm sorry. *cries in corner* Anyway, some things you'll need to know.

# _**shadow **_-This means the person is thinking

# _shadow _- This is a flash back

# lolol - Time jump of some kind

I don't own KHR or any of the characters, 'kay?

This particular part of the story is from Hibari's Point of View.

ENJOY!

* * *

Ryohei and me will never be together.

But that day changed everything.

_It was getting late but I still needed to go around school to check that there were no lingering pupils._

_As if on cue, a tall boy whom I recognized as Sasagawa Ryohei turned into the corridor I was prowling. Shadows snaked along the walls, the floor. My face and his weren't that visible._

"_What are you doing at school so late?" I asked him._

"_Boxing club" he replied bluntly._

"_I see. But it's 5:15. You should have gone by now. Why are you still here?" The boy grinned cheekily, and without realizing, a blush crept across my cheeks._

_**Crap. **I thought to myself **Why is his smile so…cute.** I paused, and then mentally slapped myself for thinking that he was the one for me. _

"_I'm extremly sorry Mr. Prefect. I'll be more careful next time," Ryohei declared, before walking past me with that smile still pasted to his face. I blinked a few times before walking in the opposite direction. _

_**Things will go downhill from here.**_

How right I was. Every other day, we had these 'meetings', and every other day I convinced myself that he wouldn't be mine. But _I _knew, in some small part of my mind, he would be.

One day he will break my perfect façade.

lolololol

(Two weeks later)

I lie on the roof, gazing up at the clouds that drifted across the blue blanket covering the world, while Hibird flew in circles cheeping the Namimori anthem to his hearts content. _**Being up here really clears my head. **_A pause. _**If he only knew how much he's bothering me. **_A sad sigh.

I carried on staring at the sky until I sensed someone behind me.

"What do you want?" I called.

"You"

My eyes widened, and my mouth gaped open. Slowly I sat up.

I turned. Shock pulsed through me as my black eyes met his deep ones. I gasped - then collapsed.

lolololol

My eyelids fluttered open to be greeted by a blinding light. A hand went up to shield my eyes as I winced. I wracked my brains to think of what had happened before I passed out, but I found it impossible. I tried to think of stuff before that, but I came up empty. _**Weird… I can't remember much stuff at all. This is a first, I think. **_I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that two more people were in the room with me. I sighed and sat up, my hand falling from my forehead and onto what looked like a leather jacket. I frowned. _**Who does this belong to?**_

Just then, someone cleared his or her throat behind me, causing me to jump up.

"Kamikorosu" I hissed, pulling my tonfa out.

"I'd like to see you try," said a caramel haired teen. "Romario."

"On it" replied a voice behind me. Two hands reached out and grabbed my arms, pinning them back painfully, making me drop my weapons.

"Kuso" I snarled as the guy called Romario put restraints on my wrists. "Why the hell!"

"Why indeed."

* * *

Yaaay! Finished the first chapter. I know it's a bit short but meh. What did you think Hibari?

_Hibari: Kamikorosu_

*grins sheepishly* Good to know...Review to find out more about Hibari's 'disorder as it were'_  
_


	2. Kidnapped

Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated, been a bit busy. *sighs* Anyways, this chappi is better -i hope- but just as short. One day, they will be longer. So usual stuff. I don't own KHR at all. Umm, **bold **is to make the word sound more aggressive or sarcastic, _italics _for flash backs or Hibari talking at the very end in the authors rant section, and lolololol for time jumps. I think thats all. Enjoy!

* * *

_Normal POV_

With Romario on his right, and Dino on his left, Hibari was dragged down the corridor, kicking and screaming.

"Where the **hell **are you taking me!" he yelled. "I demand to know."

"We just need to, how'd you say, **check **on you" said Dino. Hibari sneered at no-one in particular, then kept quiet. The Chiavarone sniggered, and kept on walking, only a little faster this time. They walked for about half an hour longer, before stopping in front of a large metal door.

_Hibaris POV_

The door was colossal, reaching about six or seven foot. Half of it was a window, and the other half was stainless steel, decorated with intricate carvings. In the middle was a pad that was glowing a nuclear green colour, and emitting strange beeping noises. The young Chiavarone placed his hand on it and waited as the pad glowed brighter, examining him from one single touch. A few minutes later there was a click, and the door creaked open eerily. Gripping tighter, the one remaining hand shoved me into the room, then let go, leaving me.

Slowly, I looked around, but all I saw was darkness. It was everywhere - in everything. The corners were black, the ceiling was black, even the other side of the door was black. The only shred of light came from the square in the door, but it only went so far.

And I was alone.

The one thing I hate.

Suddenly snapping me from my thoughts, there was a small click, and a voice began to echo throughout the room. It had a metallic grinding sound to it, and was annoying to listen to, but I had to.

"Welcome to our, what's the word, 'Special Facility'" I could hear the sarcasm dripping off his words but I kept quiet as the voice continued.

" The purpose of this room, which we call the Kurai heya, is to break people. Hurt them from the inside. Torture them." The voice giggled after saying this and I didn't find it funny. _**I'll be fine**_I thought _**I won't break easily. **_I sniggered at this thought, the laughter graduating until I was rolling on floor, my sides hurting. Tears streamed from my closed eyes, trickling down my face _**I bet they think I've cracked already. **_Slowly, I calmed down, and opened my eyes, the grin on my face vanishing as soon as they adjusted.

The shred of light - my shred of hope - was gone. I was encased in darkness. Alone once more. My eyes slid shut and I lost all consciousness.

_**Someone WILL come. I'm positive.**_

_**Aren't I?**_

lolololol

((one week later) still Hibaris POV)

I can't touch.

I can't feel.

I can't smell.

It feels like weeks since I last saw light.

_I sighed, pacing back and forth for no particular reason. I had taken one-hundred and forty-nine steps since the Chiavarone departed. I was bored, but there wasn't much else that I could do. I sighed again, then quite promptly slid down the wall I was pacing by, and into a reasonably comfortable position. I rested my head in my hands, and pulled my knees up to my chest. _What do they want off me _I thought to myself. _

_I inhaled deeply, and noticed something about the air. Before it had a sort of fresh linen smell, but now it smelt like rotten eggs, and cat crap. It so was overwhelming, that after a while, I was on the floor gagging for air. My eyes were wide open as I saw a young girl walk, no limp, towards me. _

"_Hibari-san. Hibari-san" she called. "Hibari-san. Help me." Through the gloom, I spotted a glistening trail follow her, and as she neared I saw what it was; blood. Her right arm had been severed off, her left leg was broken in several places (explaining the limp), and the bits of skin I could see were covered in scars and burns. She wore a dress that hung in tatters, and her feet were bare. _

_I took one look at her - and screamed._

_

* * *

_

Teehee, cliffhanger. XD Hey Hibari, why'd you scream?

_Don't know. _

Hibari! Kamikorusu

_My line. Mits off._

No. *pushes Hibari* Review to find out what happened to Hibari!

_Kuso..._

Shut up.


	3. Remember

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Been in Germany...This chapter has a bit, (alot) of angst in it, so BE WARNED. One day, the chapters will be longer. So usual stuff. I don't own KHR at all. Have fun! XD_**  
**_

**_NoTeS:_**

_Flashbacks, _lolololol (Timeskip), **Writing, OR to make a sound word cool, **_'_shadow' -Speech in the middle of a flashback, _"_Normal speech" and _**angsty thoughts.**_

* * *

_Her hand draped itself around my neck, coolness pressing lightly into my skin, fingers twisting my hair. It played there for a bit, before moving round to caress my face, her hand cupping my chin lightly. Not long after, she drifted towards my eyes, her fingers trailing over the closed lids. She went a little higher, then stopped. I frowned slightly, then winced as her nails dug just above my right eye. I yelled out as the went deeper, clawing it out, so I was half blind. My hand went to cover the socket, my fingers wet with blood as I held it there._

"_No more!" I screamed, but she didn't listen. The hand moved down to my chest, undoing the sky blue buttons on my dress shirt, and sliding it off my shoulders. _

_I shivered as her hand touched my bare skin, and gasped as she pressed against my sternum - hard. Her fingers tilted up slightly, and once again, I was being penetrated. This time however, they went all the way through._

_She was holding my heart, and with a giggle she ripped it out._

_I froze. _

_I screamed._

lolololol

(A little after Hibari was put in there_)_

_Just outside of the door sat Dino, his head resting on the neutral walls. He sighed, thinking of what the boxer had told him before he had done the kidnapping._

"All I want you to do is help" Ryohei had whispered, tears streaming down his face "He **needs **to remember. He has too"

"I'll do what I can" replied Dino.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Promise me he won't get hurt"

"_Sir" Dino's head snapped up at the sound of his subordinate "It's time for the first stage" Dino sighed once again. '_Sorry' _he thought '_I've broken our promise'. _He took the intercom off Romario, and pressed the button. _

"_Welcome to our, what's the word, 'Special Facility' Sarcasm dripped off the words, just as he intended. "__The purpose of this room, which we call the Kurai heya, is to break people. Hurt them from the inside. Torture them." The Chiavarone was regretting every minute of this, but he knew it had to be done. He turned the intercom off. After a few seconds of silence, a snigger was heard, graduating quickly until it was full fledged hysterics. Then about thirty seconds later, it stopped._

_He sat down in his usual place and waited. '_It shouldn't be long now'. _The Bronco looked up at Romario, with curiosity, and the said man nodded. _

"_It has been released"_

_Just then, a yell ripped through the air, followed by hyperventilating. Dino held his ground, using all his possible strength resisting the urge to go in there and pull him out._

_There was another scream - then silence. _

_I knew I was unconscious for days. When I awoke, I was stiff, and angry, just like when I wake up too late on school days. My eye was still bleeding, the wound in my chest was deep, but dry. At least I was alive._

My eye flickered open as I heard a slow metallic squeal drift towards my ears. I winced as light streamed in, but I gradually adjusted. Although my eyesight was blurry, I could pick out shapes. A tall dark figure and an average bright figure entered the room, and stopped dead in their tracks. I followed their gaze to the middle of the space, and gasped at what I saw. Amidst blood, lay an eye, an arm and lumps of rotting flesh. I looked down, and realised they were all mine. My eye, my arm, my flesh, dug from my chest. I screamed as loud as I could as the darkness enveloped me once again.

lolololol

(Who knows how long after)

When I awoke, I was greeted by blinding light and a regretful face. I looked into the Chiavarone's deep brown eyes, my own widening in shock and fear. Without hesitating I sat bolt upright, intending to run away as fast as I could, but my wounds and two strong hands held me back. I gasp at the touch, my breathing now irregular and erratic. I try to speak, to scream at him for being so close after torturing me, but no words came. I try, and try, each time coming up short. I begin to sob silently, my head resting on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright" he comforted "I just need to ask a few questions, okay?" I nod. "Thank you. Oh, you'll need some paper to write with I guess" Another silent nod. I watch as he gets up to leave the room, scared of what might happen in his absence. I hold onto the bottom of his red shirt, and look up at him when he turns towards me. The tears begin to flow again, and I grip tighter - suffering in silence.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It'll be fine" He wraps his arms around my shoulders, and helps me to my feet. I sway slightly, not used to standing. The blood flows down, and I begin to fall forward. Strong hands keep me upright, and we continue out the room, down the corridor, one step at a time. He leads me into a large green room, and sat me on a lime coloured chair. Apart from a few more chairs, a table, and a cupboard or two, the room was completely bare.

Dino went over to one of the cupboards to pull out a set of laminated cards, a wad of paper, and half a dozen crayons, of which he dumped on my lap. I picked up the writing utensils and wrote, rather largely: **I'm not five dumb ass. **He smirked, before pulling up a chair so he could sit directly in front of me. "Right" he said "I'm going to show you a few pictures, and you have to tell me who they are" I nod, rolling my eyes. He holds up the first card. **Sawada Tsunayoshi. Duh. I thought it was obvious.** Then the second and third go up. **Seriously! **I write **Kusakabe & ****Takeshi Yamamoto.**

"Well done!" says Dino, clapping madly. I narrow my eyes at him, causing him to shut up rather hurriedly.

A few minutes later, and most of my paper is covered in names and snappy comebacks. I sigh as Dino begins on the final card, and rest my chin on my hands. My eyebrows go up, expecting him to continue, which he does.

Th card turns over, and I gasp in pain.

_**Why did I forget...**_

* * *

Aren't I mean! *evil grin*

_Not really..._

Shut up! I can just kill you off. *pouts*

_You wouldn't dare. _

Wanna bet?

_Not really._

*angsty silence*

Ne, Hibari?

_*sighs* What?_

Are you a masochist?

_No. Shut up._

*slaps Hibari* Review so I don't kill Hibari!_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am officially giving this story up, as I keep meaning to update, but I just can't think of anything else. Feel free to use it/continue it, but please tell me first, and send me a link when you are done. I may decide to continue them, or edit them as time goes by. I am currently working on a few other stories which are planned out, and some almost finished, so for those you'll have regular updates for.**

**So as of now **

**We Can Never Be, and Where The Truth Lies are up for 'adoption' or just finished (for now)**

**I am planning a few stories at the moment, including**

**Harry x Draco - Betrayed by his friends, Harry visits his birth father, but it's not who you'd expect. He makes new friends, some closer than others *wink wink***

**So far I have the prologue(s) sorted, and the first chapters sorted, but I need to proof read it first :) It can/will have interchangable pairings, but as seperate stories eg. Harrys daddy changes, or his boyfriend. **

**Kurt x Blaine - Kurt cannot speak because of bullying, and transfers to Dalton to escape. He hasn't spoken in 3 years. Can he get his voice back? So far only a detailed plan**

**Ichigo x ? - Ichigo is sold as a slave to an owner, but what does the owner really want? Multiple pairings, almost finished :)**

**Harry and Voldemort - No romance! Harry is raised as the Dark Lords child, and is forced into his inheritance early. He forced to go to Hogwarts in fifth year, but who is this mysterious white haired DADA teacher Mr Dante? Why is Umbridge so quiet? Why is Dante watching Harry? Why is he late to his own lessons? Barely started.**

**That's all for now. PM me if you have any questions, or leave anonymous reviews~ I'll put up a poll aswell~ Vote your favorite, and that's the one that will go up first~**


End file.
